Annexes de Mademoiselle
by LeelooKeating
Summary: Recueil de One-Shots en lien avec l'histoire de Mademoiselle ou par rapport à de potentielles nouvelles histoires. Ce recueil rassemblera des Univers Alternatifs, de nouvelles suites possibles ou encore des chapitres au fil de la sortie de nouveaux films dans le MCU. Ne peut être lu sans connaître Mademoiselle.
1. One-Shot 1 : Si Adhara était mère

**One-Shot 1 :**

Disclaimer habituel : Seul le personnage d'Adhara et les membres de sa famille affilié m'appartiennent.

Rappel : 

Anglais

 _ **Français**_

* * *

 **magmag :** _J'ai été très heureuse et fière d'écrire « Mademoiselle » et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à écrire aussi longtemps que j'en aurai la motivation, le temps et l'inspiration !_

 **d'Artagneuse :** _Ton commentaire a vraiment … c'était indescriptible comment je l'ai vécu parce que ça concrétise un travail de plusieurs mois et un projet que me tenait vraiment à cœur. Et que j'ai réussi à atteindre ainsi les gens c'est juste génial et je ne le pensais vraiment pas en commençant à publier la fiction. On peut considérer que ce n'est pas vraiment fini ! Même si le rythme d'écriture sera vraiment irrégulier et que j'aimerais publier une nouvelle fanfiction en parallèle, ce recueil permettra de ne pas clore complètement « Mademoiselle »._

 **Tristana702** : _Bienvenue dans la section RAR et dans l'univers de "Mademoiselle" ! Aaaaaaaah ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies à ce point aimé et que tu te sois tellement immergée dans l'histoire que tu aies ressenti tout ça ! Donc merci beaucoup pour ton avis ET pour avoir donné ton avis. TADAAA ! Le premier OS ! Je vais essayer de carburer pour le prochain !_

 **Zucca666 :** _Bonsoir à toi aussi ! Je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu ! Et je sais que la fin est assez … floue mais c'était d'une part pour, avec de la chance, donner envie de lire le recueil, d'autre part parce que je ne sais pas de quelle manière les films suivants pourraient impacter cette fiction (en bien ou en mal même) et enfin aussi pour laisser la place à l'imagination du lecteur._ _Normalement, si mon profil fonctionne, tu as dû tomber sur ce recueil extrêmement vide …._ _Donc merci beaucoup pour avoir donné ton avis et je suis vraiment très fière que tu aies apprécié._

* * *

 _Lampertheim, Alsace, France - 27 Octobre 1945_

« _**\- Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Adhara … C'est-à-dire que c'est assez compliqué à dire …**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a absolument rien de compliquer Doc' ! Allez-y franchement pour une fois !**_

 _ **\- Si c'est si simple, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même Joseph ? Et je ne vois pas non plus à ce que vous soyez autant devant ma porte, peu importe la raison de votre visite.**_

 _ **\- Nous avons conscience que tu es une enfant du village et que ta famille est implantée ici depuis des générations, et nous nous rendons aussi compte que la guerre a été dure pour tout le monde et c'est bien pour ça que nous venons ici avec des intentions tout à fait honorables !**_

 _ **\- Mais ? … Il doit bien avoir un « mais » pour que vous hésitiez autant.**_

 _ **\- Tu crois qu'on t'a vu peut-être ! Qu'on sait pas ou qu'on est trop bête pour comprendre ?!**_

 _ **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**_

 _ **\- DU GOSSE !**_ »

Joseph Frey, boucher le plus demandé mais aussi le plus impulsif du village, avait accompagné son hurlement d'un fort coup sur le cadre de la porte.

« - _**Tu es parti pendant presque toute la durée de la guerre, et quand tu reviens t'as un gosse dans les bras alors tu crois vraiment qu'on a pas compris d'où il venait ce marmot ! D'un de ces saloperies de boches ! Je suis sûre que pendant toute la guerre tu leur as servi de pu...**_ »

Il ne put finir sa phrase lorsque quelqu'un descendit et lui coupa sans complexe la parole.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas avec ces gens gamine ?

\- Oh ils pensent simplement que Aludra est la fille d'un soldat allemand ou plutôt sa bâtarde puisqu'il semblerait que je me sois prostituée pendant la guerre. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Que… Quoi?! Comment osent-ils ?! JACK VIENS ICI ! J'AI BESOIN D'UN TRADUCTEUR !

\- JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT « _**JACQUES**_ » DUMMY DUGAN ! »

Pendant l'échange plus que bruyant entre les deux hommes, la foule présente devant la porte n'avait pas bougé, sûrement encore trop surpris du spectacle auquel ils assistaient. De son côté, Adhara hésitait visiblement entre rire et pleurer. Jacques Dernier finit tout de même par émerger dans le hall et resta un temps surpris face au monde présent.

« - _**… Bonjour ?**_

\- J'ai réellement besoin de toi sur ce coup-là ! Je ne pense pas qu'Adhara osera tout leur traduire.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que cette bande de dickheads pense que la gamine a eu un bâtard d'un Fritz ! Et qu'elle était une … Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

\- _**… Lesquels d'entre vous ont osé penser ça, que je leur encastre la gueule dans la porte ?**_ Je suis ton homme pour la traduction Dugan. »

Le dit Dugan prit alors une longue inspiration et se mit à débiter un flot ininterrompu de paroles, le volume augmentant de plus en plus.

« - Bande de petits cancrelats répugnants ! Pendant que vous vous terriez dans vos maisons, que vous voliez vos voisins ou pire ! Que vous faisiez ami-ami avec les nazis pour finalement vous auto-proclamez résistants à la fin de la guerre, Adhara Hauptmann, elle, œuvrait pour son pays, participait activement à cette satanée guerre ! Elle a réussi à survivre à des choses qui vous ferez faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits ! Elle a été emprisonnée, considérée comme moins qu'un animal mais a continué à se battre ! Elle a vu des morts, des blessés graves mais elle a continué à aider ! Elle a perdu son fiancé nom de nom ! Et vous avez le culot de cracher sur la mémoire du Sergent James Buchanan Barnes et sur la dernière chose qui la lit encore à lui : sa fille. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous dégage d'ici à coup de crosse au cul vous avez tout intérêt à partir ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Jacques avait donc traduit toute sa tirade au fur et à mesure, ajoutant de-ci de-là ses propres commentaires et admirant les personnes devant lui pâlir à vue d'œil et se ratatiner sur eux-mêmes petit à petit.

« - _**Vous vous doutez bien à présent que ma fille n'est pas allemande, une bâtarde non plus puisque j'étais fiancée à son père et qu'elle porte son nom et que la guerre n'a pas été aussi calme pour moi que vous ne le pensiez. De toute manière vous n'aurez bientôt plus à vous préoccuper de moi puisque je vais rejoindre des amis aux États-Unis. Bien sûr n'essayez même pas d'acquérir cette maison puisqu'elle ira à mon frère à sa majorité, je m'en suis assurée. Maintenant il est temps de se dire au revoir et bonne journée.**_ »

Et la porte claqua au nez de la dizaine de personnes rassemblées dehors.

 _Brooklyn – 24 Décembre 1945_

Adhara s'arrêta devant le numéro 1115 de la 24ème rue, hésitante à passer le portail lorsque son regard se fixa sur la boîte aux lettres qui indiquait le nom de Proctor. Elle inspira un grand coup puis avança vers l'entrée. Après avoir sonné, la porte s'ouvrit laissant alors apparaître une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et des yeux qui lui manquaient tant.

« - Et bien bonjour ! Cherchez-vous quelque chose ?

\- En effet : vous.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je m'appelle Adhara Hauptmann et …

\- Adhara ?!

\- Oui …

\- Entrez je vous en prie !

\- Merci. »

La jeune femme la guida vers un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable.

« - Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Ou du café ?

\- Du thé sera très bien, je vous en remercie. »

Alors qu'Adhara détaillait la pièce des yeux, son hôte continuait de parler de la cuisine.

« - Je ne vous ai pas fait entrer sur un coup de tête vous savez. Bucky m'a envoyé autant de lettres qu'il pouvait et vous y êtes apparue au bout d'un moment. Après cela il n'a cessé de parler de vous jusqu'à … Et bien vous savez.

\- Oui … »

Elle revint alors de la cuisine, deux tasses pleines dans les mains.

« - Je me demandais si je vous rencontrerais un jour et même si j'avais perdu espoir avec la fin de la guerre, il semblerait que je me sois trompée. … Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas venue pour m'entendre parler sans arrêt !

\- En fait … Je sais que vous êtes la seule famille qu'il restait à James et je me suis dit qu'il serait normal et même indispensable que je rencontre sa sœur.

\- C'est chose faite à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement cela, je … Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant mais j'étais financée à votre frère.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de me l'annoncer mais j'ai vu votre bague dès que vous êtes arrivée … l'ancienne alliance de Maman…

\- Je sais qu'elle devrait vous revenir alors … »

Mais Madame Proctor l'arrêta dans son geste de retirer l'alliance et lui tint simplement la main.

« - Il vous aimait. Il me l'a dit et c'est un fait assez remarquable pour que j'en sois sûre alors elle vous appartient tant que vos sentiments pour lui étaient sincères.

\- Ils l'étaient, le sont et le seront toujours.

\- Alors tout est parfait.

\- A vrai dire ce n'est pas la seule chose que je devais vous dire. … J'ai eu un enfant de James.

\- C'est merveilleux !

\- Aludra Winifried Barnes-Hauptmann est née le 26 Septembre 1945 à 12h et je souhaiterais que vous soyez sa marraine. »

Si Rebecca Proctor, née Barnes, avait les larmes aux yeux en apprenant l'heureuse événement elle pleurait à présent réellement à cette dernière annonce et, ne pouvant exprimer à seul mot, elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

« - Merci infiniment. Je dois malheureusement partir, ma pause est maintenant écoulée mais je vous promets que je reviendrai et avec Aludra cette fois. »

Rebecca la prit alors dans ses bras puis la laissa partir.

 _Manoir Stark - 11 Novembre 1976_

« - Ely ? Tu vas où ?

\- A la maternité, Aludra vient d'accoucher.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Il faudrait prévenir Howard. Oh et puis zut ! Habille-toi on y va !

\- Yeah! »

Le petit Anthony Stark, du haut de ses six ans, courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se changea le plus rapidement de sa courte vie. Il retourna ensuite dans le hall d'entrée et en profita pour attraper la main de sa nourrice en cours de route. Installés dans la voiture le silence ne dura pas longtemps.

« - Dis, Ely ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- … Est-ce que tu aimes plus Ally que moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre ça en tête ?!

\- Mais c'est ta fille!

\- Et tu es Anthony ! Écoutes, sur le papier nos liens sont différents mais je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre, n'en doutes jamais ! »

 _Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, Washington - 23 Mai 2014_

« - Monsieur ? Monsieur c'est bientôt l'heure de fermeture, il faudrait que vous partiez. »

Le Soldat resta silencieux, encore fixé sur l'espace dédié au Sergent Bucky Barnes.

« - En plus y'a votre copine qui vous attend dehors. »

Cette fois-ci il se retourna vers l'agent de sécurité qui continua à parler, ne prêtant aucune attention aux réactions particulières du Soldat.

« - Et puis depuis pas mal de temps en plus. »

Pendant ce temps Adhara attendait dehors. Elle était retournée sur les bords du Potomac pour trouver la moindre trace mais avait finalement cherchait à réfléchir à où souhaiterait et pourrait aller un ancien assassin de Hydra, manipulé et plus encore pendant des décennies et qui était en train de se souvenir de sa vie passé. Puis elle s'était rappelée de toutes les fois où Rogers était allé au Smithsonian pour se rappeler son ancienne vie. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un bras rigide et froid se pressa sur sa gorge.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Elle avait attendu des décennies pour réentendre cette voix bien que largement plus froide que dans ses souvenirs et avec un accent fort prononcé. Elle parvint à retenir ses larmes pour lui répondre d'une voix posée.

« - Je suis ici pour vous. »

Le bras se resserra.

« - Je me suis mal exprimée : je suis là pour vous aider.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais de votre aide ?!

\- Je sais que vous vous questionnez sur votre passé et je pourrais vous en fournir beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

\- Outre le fait que vous détectez si je mens avec mon rythme cardiaque je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous mentir.

\- Parce que vous travaillez pour eux : Hydra, le SHIELD, le KGB ou autre chose. »

Cette fois-ci Adhara ne put se retenir et rigola légèrement malgré la menace toujours présente.

« - Désolée mais la situation est quand même comique. Au moins vous êtes assez lucide pour vous rendre compte que le SHIELD est toujours présent bien que largement réduit mais si vous voulez vraiment me raccrocher à une organisation je pense que Stark Industries serait le plus proche de ma situation.

\- Que me veut Stark ?

\- Oh pour l'instant rien. Il ne connaît même pas encore votre existence même si cela ne va tarder et puis il est en ce moment bien assez occupé avec son projet pour Bruce… Le Docteur Bruce Banner si vous préférez. Est-ce que vous pourriez me lâcher ? Cette position n'est vraiment pas confortable, sans vouloir vous vexer bien entendu. »

Il hésita encore plusieurs minutes avant de retirer lentement son bras, méfiant. Comprenant cette prudence Adhara s'éloigna tout aussi lentement puis se retourna vers lui. Elle fut d'abord surprise par son visage qu'elle pouvait enfin revoir puis par tous les changements qui y avaient eu lieu.

« - Ils ne t'ont vraiment pas loupé …

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas être aussi directe mais il y a vraiment trop choses que tu risques de louper.

\- Expliquez-vous !

\- Je te connais … Ou plutôt je t'ai connu. Tu ne dois pas encore te souvenir de moi mais je sais que ce n'est pas un état permanent.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Tu n'es pas la seule victime des manipulations de Hydra … J'ai simplement réussi à survivre en restant au maximum moi-même.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Adhara Hauptmann. Et je peux t'aider. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York – 20 Septembre 2014_

« - Bon récapitulons : Tu as réussi à, malheureusement, te rappeler la plupart de tes missions ce qui nous fait que tu as … hum … « mis en service » pour la première fois en 1954, les années précédentes ont donc sûrement dû servir à ton entraînement. Nous avons ensuite plusieurs missions par années entre 1955 et 1960, de manière irrégulière jusqu'en 1973 puis plus rien jusqu'à 1983, ce qui avouons-le, est assez étrange. On revient alors en …

\- Je suis parti.

\- Quoi ?

\- En 1973. C'était la première fois que je faisais une mission aux États-Unis et je ne l'ai pas effectué. Je suis parti … Je me souviens d'un train et d'un bus … Je suis allé à New-York … Je me souviens de la douleur … Par flashs de souvenirs … Mais ils m'ont retrouvé, pas tout de suite mais ils m'ont retrouvé. Ils me retrouvent toujours.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

\- Mais pour combien de temps ? Et même si les missions reviennent le reste bloque.

\- Je sais … Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour t'aider. »

Le silence s'installa dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie retentisse. Adhara décrocha le téléphone, James n'assista alors qu'à une partie de l'appel.

« - Oui ?

\- …

\- Oh bonjour ma chérie !

\- …

\- Bien sûr que je sais que c'est samedi

\- …

\- A ce propos ... »

Adhara tourna alors son regard vers la seule autre personne présente et sembla penser à quelque chose.

« - Je ne viendrai pas seule.

\- …

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, pas cette fois ! De toute façon il est un peu trop occupé en ce moment.

\- …

\- C'est simplement qu'il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

\- …

\- C'est important.

\- …

\- Moi aussi je t'aime _**Herzele.**_

\- …

\- A samedi. »

Après avoir raccroché Adhara resta quelques secondes silencieuses puis se tourna vers James.

« - Nous sortons samedi.

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Justement si parce que ça pourra t'aider. »

 _En route – 26 Septembre 2014_

« - Où est-ce qu'on va ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit.

\- A un anniversaire.

\- Et tu m'as que c'était censé m'aider …

\- Ça va t'aider. C'est … celui de ma fille.

\- Alors tu avais réussi à refaire ta vie. »

A ce moment-là, James, le Soldat comme il s'appelait lui-même, ne comprenait pas le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas entièrement d'elle.

« - Elle va avoir 69 ans.

\- Elle est née … en 1945. Déjà à ce moment-là ? »

Adhara se déporta brusquement sur le bas-côté de la route.

« - Mais réfléchis James !

\- Comment ça ?

\- _**BORDEL**_ C'EST TA FILLE ! »

Et il ne sut quoi répondre à ça.

« - … Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça vraiment, mais … je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que j'ai pu te remplacer … Après tout ce temps depuis lequel j'essaye de t'aider. Je ne l'ai découvert que plusieurs semaines après ta disparition, je fatiguais trop vite, trop souvent alors Howard s'inquiétait … Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai chéri cette petite chose qui grandissait en moi. Je te croyais mort tu comprends ? Alors je me disais que ce serait sûrement la dernière chose qui me relierait à toi. Et après je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point cette naissance tenait du miracle au vu de toutes les modifications qu'à entraîner le sérum. Alors je vais tranquillement reprendre notre route jusqu'à Boston, tu vas rencontrer ta fille, peut-être te créer de nouveaux souvenirs. On y passera la nuit puis nous rentrerons. Si rien ne te revient ça nous aura simplement permis de sortir à peu des dossiers et si tu te rappelles de quelque chose … Tant mieux. »

 _Banlieue de Boston – Même jour_

« - Oh ! Avant que l'on rentre il faut que je te prévienne qu'il n'y que sa famille qui est au courant de mes véritables liens.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Sa belle-famille et tous les membres de notre famille en dessous de 16 ans pensent que je suis une petite nièce ou quelque chose du même acabit. Simplement je serais la seule personne de ma famille à avoir rejoint cette partie de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. … Bon maintenant allons-y. »

Elle avait ses yeux. Ce fut la première chose que James parvint à penser lorsqu'il découvrit une femme âgée, d'environ la taille d'Adhara, habillée de manière très élégante sans que cela ne fasse trop habillé. Il découvrit par la suite que la plupart de ses descendants … Dieu que cela faisait bizarre de le penser de cette manière et donc de pleinement en prendre conscience… que la plupart de ses descendants en avait aussi hérité. Adhara le présenta à tous les invités sous le nom de James Clark, son petit-ami. Il remarqua alors rapidement que sa … fille … le fixait avec insistance, mais la fête étant en son honneur, elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'éclipser pour lui parler franchement. Heureusement, quand une grande partie des invités fut trop éméchée pour leur porter attention et que les plus jeunes furent envoyés au lit, ils purent s'asseoir seuls dans le salon.

« - … Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je fasse les présentations. Si ? Et bien Aludra Winifred Collins je te présente James Buchanan Barnes, … ton père. James c'est Ally.

\- Winifried ?

\- Oui comme Grand-mère, Maman voulait que je garde le plus de liens avec ta famille et Tante Rebecca lui en a aussi été très reconnaissante.

\- Tu as aussi rencontré Rebecca ?!

\- C'est ma marraine. Elle me gardait quand Maman devait partir, la plupart du temps à cause d'une urgence Howard.

\- Une urgence Howard ?

\- Je me suis toujours demandée comment il avait réussi à avoir un minimum de vie de famille alors qu'il ne savait même pas s'occuper de lui-même tout seul … Et puis je me suis rappelée qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Maman.

\- … C'est surprenant.

\- Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Pas avant ce matin non.

\- Et tu ne te rappelles pas non plus de Maman. Sinon tu serais revenue bien avant, tu l'aimes trop pour l'abandonner.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore la personne qui a aimé ta mère.

\- Alors tu le redeviendras et tu la rendras heureuse, je le sais, c'est tout ce que je lui ai souhaité toute ma vie. »

Et sans rien ajouter Aludra quitta la pièce y laissant une atmosphère légèrement pesante mais surtout silencieuse.

« - … On va danser ? Ton corps doit encore se souvenir de comment faire. »

La piste de danse improvisée était presque vide lorsqu'ils ressortirent mais dès qu'une musique de slow retentit, tous les invités encore réveillés formèrent des couples et envahirent presque entièrement la piste, obligeant par la même occasion Adhara et James à les rejoindre. Ce dernier découvrit aussi que sa partenaire avait raison puisqu'il reprit automatique certains réflexes en dansant.

« - … Tu avais raison.

\- Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit mais sur quoi ai-je eu raison cette fois ?

\- Je me rappelle de certaines choses.

\- Comme ?

\- Notre première danse. Je te tenais ainsi et nous dansions sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il y avait autour ni de ce qu'il pourrait arriver le lendemain. Simplement hors du temps. Ensuite je t'ai ramené à l'endroit où tu logeais.

\- On s'est revu tous les soirs après cela.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je reparte. Et c'est ce soir-là dont je me souviens particulièrement.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je t'ai embrassé. Pour la première fois.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Cela ne devait pas être très marquant. »

James rit alors doucement, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, face à ses taquineries.

« - C'est vrai, ce n'était pas marquant. »

Adhara prit soudainement un air outré mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

« - C'était magique. »

Et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Mise en ligne le 22/08/17 :** Je suis de retour ! … Mais de manière extrêmement irrégulière. En fait je publierai au moment où je finirai un texte.

Il est toujours possible de donner son avis sur les prochains OS alors faites-vous plaiz' !

 **Correction le 05/01/18 :** … Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé l'irrégularité du bousin … Mais bon normalement la suite ne devrait pas tarder puisque je pense me servir de l'écriture comme vide-tête pour les études... Mais bon quand je dis que ça ne va pas tarder, cela veut surtout dire que je ne vais pas attendre autant de temps que la dernière fois ...

Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous avez remarqué que Gemma est devenue Aludra parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà utilisé ce prénom pour l'épouse d'Arcturus, l'un des fils d'Aliath.

En tout cas bonne année à toutes et à tous !


	2. One-Shot 2

**One-Shot 2 : Si Adhara était rentrée en France après la guerre**

 **Tristana702 :** _Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que grâce à cette famille, la perte de James a peut-être été moins douloureuse pour Adhara parce que c'était la trace physique que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble avait vraiment existé ! Le texte qui suit présente l'autre partie de sa famille !_

* * *

Si Adhara était rentrée en France après la guerre, elle aurait avant tout promis à l'agent Carter et à Stark de leur écrire le plus régulièrement possible.

Si Adhara était rentrée en France après la guerre, elle aurait rejoint son village natal pour s'assurer que tout était encore à sa place dans la maison familiale au vue de toutes les rumeurs de pillage, mais aussi à cause des bombardements. Heureusement, sa mère ayant été la femme la plus paranoïaque du siècle, rien ne manquerait. Elle serait alors partie pour Paris, où ils possédaient un appartement pour les déplacements de son père, afin d'attendre d'éventuelles nouvelles de ses parents, tout en reprenant progressivement contact avec son petit frère.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines d'attente, elle aurait appris, d'abord de la bouche même de témoins puis de manière officielle, le décès de ses parents. Malgré l'immense tristesse qui l'aurait envahie, elle aurait décidé de garder la tête froide pour encore un peu de temps et d'attendre le retour de son frère pour les pleurer. Elle serait donc retournée chez eux afin de prendre légalement possession de son héritage et de faire revenir son frère dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Lorsqu'ils se seraient retrouvés, ils auraient été partagés entre la joie de se revoir et l'effondrement devant la mort de leurs parents mais, grâce à a présence de l'autre, ils auraient finalement pu faire leur deuil au bout d'un certain temps. Ils auraient tenté de remettre leurs affaires en ordre et se seraient d'autant plus rendu compte de leur solitude et de la nécessité de rester ensemble, unis.

Adhara aurait alors fait part à Aliath d'une proposition d'Howard Stark de travailler pour lui et ils auraient décidé, d'un commun accord et sans aucune hésitation, de rejoindre les États-Unis dès que la situation, au moins économique, aurait été un peu plus stable en France et dans le reste du monde. Car plus rien ne les aurait réellement retenu dans leur patrie d'origine.

Ainsi, des mois plus tard, ils auraient embarqué en direction de New-York avec toutes leurs économies et en ayant laissé leur maison familiale sous la protection de leur tante.

Les débuts n'auraient pas été faciles : Adhara aurait accepté que Monsieur Stark paie pour les études de son frère mais aurait refusé son aide en ce qui concerne ses cours à elle, indispensables pour travailler auprès de lui, avec, par exemple, des cours avancés en chimie ou encore mécanique. Elle aurait alors dû cumuler un temps partiel chez Stark, ce travail étant le but premier de leur présence aux Etats-Unis, avec un autre travail pour payer les factures et le loyer (qu'elle aurait aussi refusés que Stark paie).

Au bout de trois années à ce rythme, elle aurait enfin pu travailler à plein temps auprès d'Howard Stark. Elle serait devenue, au fil du temps, son assistante personnelle, tant dans la recherche que pour les réunions d'entreprise ou les soirées pour les sponsors et de nouveaux contrats.

Elle aurait aussi été aux côtés de Margaret « Peggy » Carter lors de la formation du SHIELD, mais d'une façon différente que dans la trame originale : si, dans l'intrigue première, elle aurait participé à sa fondation presque uniquement dans le but de pouvoir plus facilement se dissimuler des autorités et changer d'identité, ici elle aurait surtout voulu aider une amie de longue date à protéger le monde dans lequel son cher petit-frère vivait. Elle aurait donc eu un rôle plus actif dans l'organisation, en particulier et pendant plusieurs décennies en tant que directrice de la section scientifique de recherche. En effet, si elle ne se serait cachée que peu des membres du SHIELD (qui étaient de toute façon sous la juridiction d'un contrat de confidentialité sur tout ce qui concerne l'organisation), et devint même une légende pour les générations suivantes de la branche scientifique du SHIELD, elle aurait progressivement quitté son rôle auprès d'Howard avec l'arrivée d'Obadiah Stane, dont elle se méfia toujours, peu importe les modifications de l'intrigue.

Elle aurait pourtant continué à garder à contact avec Howard, qui avait tant fait pour elle : elle aurait, par exemple, été présente à son mariage avec Maria, en tant que témoin du marié (après avoir passé plusieurs heures à se maquiller et se grimer pour paraître plus âgée sur les photos des journalistes). Un an plus tard elle aurait aussi été présente à ses côtés à la maternité pendant l'accouchement de Maria. Cependant elle ne serait jamais devenue la mère de substitution d'Anthony Edward Stark mais plutôt une tante attentionnée, un peu moins prise par son travail que son père, et un peu plus étrange aussi, mais toujours présente aux moments importants. Il aurait même rencontré Aliath pendant l'une de ses escales à New-York avec qui il se serait entendu à merveille et qui, lui, serait devenu à ses yeux comme un grand-frère, un modèle, malgré leur plus de trente ans d'écart. Car il lui aurait toujours semblé éternellement jeune, dans son comportement, ses actions, ses principes.

En effet, Aliath se serait dirigé vers des études d'art et de photographie, en lien avec ses envies de voyages et de découvertes. Il les aurait, bien sûr, conclues avec succès. Ses projets auraient dû être mis de côté pendant un temps lorsqu'il aurait été appelé pour servir au Vietnam, au grand désespoir d'Adhara. Peu de temps après son retour, il y serait retourné, cette fois en tant que photographe de guerre en freelance, afin que la population soit réellement consciente des horreurs qui s'y produisaient. Il aurait été par la suite de tous les conflits, toutes les manifestations … témoin de tous ces événements qui ont faits l'Histoire.

Adhara aurait profité au maximum des rares fois où Aliath serait revenu se reposer quelques temps chez elle, un logement lui appartenant n'étant pas utile au vu de son métier.

Il se serait marié plusieurs fois à travers le monde et divorcé autant de fois puisqu'aucune de ses épouses n'aurait pu supporter son constant désir de s'évader. Mais Adhara n'aurait jamais refusé, ni de rencontrer ces femmes qui avaient réussi à supporter son frère, ni de les accueillir elles et leurs enfants chez elle, à tout moment.

Cependant, la fatigue de tous ces voyages, accumulée avec les diverses blessures reçues pendant ceux-ci et l'air pas toujours très sain qu'il aurait respiré sur le terrain lui auraient largement fragilisés la santé ce qui aurait par conséquent mené à sa fin, aussi prématurée que soudaine, à l'âge de 47 ans.

La douleur aurait alors dévasté au plus haut point Adhara, qui aurait cependant été soutenue par tous ses plus proches amis, des dizaines de personnes dont la famille Stark, Peggy, Edwin Jarvis, Tantine, toutes les femmes de son frère et ses enfants ... Le jour des funérailles des centaines de personnes venues des quatre coins du monde se seraient rassemblés mais il aurait été incinéré selon sa volonté et Adhara aurait pris sa retraite du SHIELD pour partir en pèlerinage autour du monde, les cendres de son frère sous le bras pour finalement les laisser être éparpillées par le vent, au-dessus du Rhin.

La disparition des Stark, quelques années plus tard seulement, aurait été difficile aussi mais elle aurait été encore plus présente aux côtés d'Anthony, malgré ses dérives, ayant connu une perte similaire et connaissant cette douleur mais aussi la nécessité de ne pas se sentir seul, d'être soutenue comme elle-même avait été soutenue.

La suite vous la connaissez … à peu près.

Si Adhara était rentrée en France après la guerre, cela n'aurait été que temporaire, vivre au quotidien dans ce pays (voire ce continent) qui lui avait tant pris lui aurait trop coûté.

Mais si Adhara était rentrée en France après la guerre, elle aurait réellement fait partie de la vie de son frère, le meilleur comme le pire.

La perte de son frère lui aurait été encore plus douloureuse que dans l'histoire originale mais le bonheur que lui auraient apporté les moments passés ensemble aurait d'autant plus compté.

Si Adhara était rentrée en France après la guerre, elle se serait épanouie d'une toute autre manière, avec une famille, des amis et l'impact du temps ralenti chez elle lui serait surtout paru comme le moyen de profiter encore plus longtemps de toutes ces personnes.

Ainsi le manque de James, bien que présent, lui aurait beaucoup moins pesé car elle aurait accepté de s'ouvrir à nouveau, grâce à Aliath, et ne serait jamais demeurée seule.

On peut donc imaginer que dans ce monde il n'y aurait pas seulement eu le SHIELD qu'Adhara aurait appelé pour chercher Anthony en Afghanistan, que les sénateurs se seraient pris une soufflante après l'audition de Tony Stark sur la propriété d'Iron Man, qu'il aurait été invité un dimanche par mois à l'immense dîner de toute la famille Hauptmann, bien qu'ils n'auraient pas pu tous venir à chaque fois, et que finalement Adhara aurait plus hésité avant de prendre toutes ses décisions dangereuses, comme l'attaque de Manhattan ou de la Sokovie …

Donc, si Adhara était rentrée en France après la guerre, elle serait restée Adhara Hauptmann mais en presque plus heureuse.


End file.
